Cake Boss
Cake Boss is a great show for all ages! They make cakes for all ocassions, and are very kind to all of their customers. You can actually visit this bakery and order a cake if you'd like to. Carlo’s is a family owned bakery that produces what many say are the best tasting, highest quality wedding cakes, specialty cakes and baked goods in New Jersey. Carlo’s, originally opened by Carlo Guastaffero in 1910, was acquired by Bartolo Valastro Sr. in 1964. Since the untimely passing of Bartolo Sr. in 1994, matriarch Mary Valastro, along with her daughters, Grace, Maddalena, Mary, and Lisa, her son, master baker Bartolo Jr. “Buddy” Valastro, and their spouses have maintained the business. The Valastro’s and their experienced bakers have expanded Bartolo Sr’s. dream and have seen it flourish. Because of the Valastro family’s dedication to quality and excellence, Carlo’s has received national recognition. Master Baker Bartolo Jr. “Buddy” has been featured in numerous publications, such as Modern Bride, and The Knot. Buddy’s cake design was voted by the Today’s Show viewers as best cake in America. He has also appeared in many other media outlets, including multiple appearances on the Food Network, for his intricate sugar art designs specialty cakes and wedding cakes that look just as good as they taste. Fourth generation baker-decorator Buddy Jr. uses what he learned from his father and has taken his skills and artistry to new heights. Every cake made is customized to the individual’s needs and desires. Hundreds of thank you notes from satisfied brides and customers are available for you to review. Even Channel Seven’s Bill Evans said, “The best bakery in New York is in Hoboken.” Meet Buddy Buddy Valastro is an accomplished fourth generation baker born into the business owned and operated by his parents. He was born in Little Ferry, NJ and grew up working with his family at Carlo’s Bakery in Hoboken, NJ. At an early age, Buddy showed he was a natural by displaying his amazing talent for baking and cake decorating. Aside from that passion, he loved spending quality time with his father as an apprentice. Countless hours were spent in the bakery where his father, Buddy Sr., a master baker, taught Buddy everything about baking and running a business. They dreamed that together, they would make Carlo’s Bakery a household name. At the age of 17, Buddy experienced the sudden and tragic loss of his father, which placed all of the responsibilities of the bakery on Buddy’s shoulders. Buddy poured all of his energy into the bakery and continued to produce the same high quality work as his father. With the help of his family, Buddy has taken Carlo’s Bakery to new heights. His father’s recipes and Buddy’s innovative decorating and sugar art techniques have taken the business above and beyond his father’s wildest dreams. Today, Buddy is an accomplished master baker, cake decorator and star of the hit TLC series Cake Boss. He's often asked to demonstrate, compete, and teach his craft around the country. In his 55,000 sq ft state of the art facility, Buddy and his staff turn out thousands of wedding cakes, specialty cakes, and pastries weekly. His award winning designs have been featured in countless bridal and baking magazines. Carlo’s Bakery has garnered attention from a variety of media outlets, including The Rachel Ray Show, Brides Magazine, Good Morning America, USA Today, Food Network, and The Today Show. Most recently, Carlo’s has received national recognition as the setting for TLC’s “Cake Boss,” the number one food program on cable television. By uniting time-honored quality with modern innovative techniques, Carlo’s Bakery is rated among the best. Their distinct old world taste is hard to come by. This is what sets Buddy apart from other bakers and cake decorators. Buddy plans to one day pass on his passion and knowledge to fifth generation members of the Valastro family and continue the Carlo’s Bakery legacy. Episodes Specials *The Best of Cake Boss *Cake Boss: Ultimate Cake Boss *Cake Boss: Dear Buddy... *Cake Boss: Family Feast *Cake Boss: Family Secrets Season 1 *A Bride, a Boat and Bamboozled! *A Fire, a Fashionista and Family *Bunny, Birthday and Burnt Food *Weddings, Water and Wacked! *Bi-Plane, Bridezilla and Busting Buddy *Undead, Unclothed and Unhappy Mama *Doves, Ducks and Delicacies *Museum, Mistakes and Soldiers *Soldiers, Sand and Salads *Chinese Culture and Cannolis *A Blindfold, a Bikini and Breathing Fire *Leaning, Lobsters and Lectures *Fireworks, Falling Fondant and Fathers Season 2 *Plants, Pranks and A Proposal *Candy, Crash and Crisis *Robots, Rollerskates and Relatives *Painters, Pool and Pink! *A Battleship, Ballet and Burning! *Children, a Cage, and a Challenge *Pizza, Poochies and Pop-in-Law *Golf Greens and Gravity *Freaks, Fast Food and Frightened Frankie *Colorful Characters and Christmas Costumes *Motorcycles, Manhattanites and Misbehaving *Blushing Brides and Busy Bakers *Apples, Arguments and Animal Prints *Sizing, Sleeping Stretch and Sesame Street *Chimps, Cinema and Crumb Cake *Cars, Collapse and Couture *Aquarium Adventures and An Announcement *Castles, Cannolis and Cartoon Characters Gallery awesome cake.jpg Bday Cake.jpg Beach.jpg black and white pic.jpg bud.jpg Cake Boss Buddy Valastro.jpg Cake Boss pic.jpg cake boss shelf treats.jpg Candy land Cake.jpg Carlos Bake Shop.jpg carnival.jpg Cast of Cake Boss.jpg castle.jpg cheeseburgers.jpg Circle Cake.jpg cupcakes.jpg dragons.jpg Dylans Candy Bar.jpg extinct cake.jpg Fire House.jpg Flower Cake.jpg golden roses.jpg groundhog.jpg leaning tower.jpg lightning mcqueen.jpg mt rushmore.jpg Nascar Cake.jpg NYC.jpg pink flowers.jpg Rolutte Table.jpg Roses.jpg santa cupcakes.jpg shopping.jpg single tear cakes.jpg Category:Food Category:Family Category:Marrige Category:Dessert Category:Friends Category:Holiday Category:Kids Category:Teens Category:Reality Category:Wedding